


lullaby

by thulkwarrior



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Braids, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Slight Hurt/Comfort, ThorBruce Week, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bruce banner needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thulkwarrior/pseuds/thulkwarrior
Summary: thorbruce week day 1: first timethe first time bruce heard thor sing





	lullaby

“bruce, get some sleep”

bruce groaned, and turned to tony, rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

“tony, for the last time i’m fine, i don’t need sleep” bruce tried to say with confidence, but he’s pretty sure the slight slurring of his words is giving him away. 

“you’ve been working for three days. get some sleep” tony pushed again. 

bruce rolled his eyes, and turned back to his paper, ready to continue ignoring his friend in favour of his experiments. 

“i’m sure thor misses you.” tony added after a moment of silence. bruce groaned and let his head hit the desk.

damn you, stark. 

“i hate you.” bruce looked tony in the eyes, and saw him grinning. the bastard knew he had won. 

tony chuckled, and pulled bruce in to give him a hug. 

“goodnight brucie” tony placed a kiss on bruce’s forehead. 

bruce grumbled in response, there was nothing he hated more than making tony smug. 

“don’t you overwork yourself either” bruce turned at the doorway to give tony a stern look. tony waved him off as bruce trudged towards thor’s room, eager to see his boyfriend. 

thor had come in to make sure bruce was eating and drinking, but he had known better than to try and get him away from his work. 

now that his mind wasn’t occupied by his experiments, bruce was ready to crawl into the arms of thor and stay there. 

 

———————————-

bruce halted to a stop when he reached the corridor containing thor’s bedroom.

a gentle singing voice was being carried throughout the hall, echoing. bruce didn’t understand the language but the melody was beautiful. 

bruce held his breath, and pressed himself against the wall, listening. he smiled when he found the source of the singing coming from thor’s open door. 

bruce closed his eyes and listened. the song must be asgardian, he figured. but he wasn’t sure on the language. many of the words were guttural, sounding like vibrations coming from thor’s chest. accompanied with thor’s deep, rough voice the sound created was intense, and bruce felt his heart beat at the music. 

bruce lay against the wall listening until he began to fear he would fall asleep right there on the wall. he moved quietly towards the room, trying not to disturb thor. he looked into the room, and felt warmth blossom in his chest. 

thor was braiding an intricate and beautiful plait into his hair, which he had grown out again, still singing. thor had his back to bruce, so he watched his practiced fingers work with precision, twisting his golden hair. 

thor loves it when bruce braids his hair, but he will never be able to replicate the complicated braids thor is able to do.

“i’ve never heard you sing before” bruce says, startling thor as he finished off the braid. 

“oh bruce” thor breathes, a hand on his chest from the shock. “you’re out of the lab!”. 

“yeah, tony forced me to get some sleep” bruce chuckled, moving to sit next to thor on the bed. 

“he’s right, of course. you work too much, love” thor draped an arm over bruce and pulls him into his side. 

“I know” bruce looked down, he hated making thor worry. “what was that you were singing?.” 

thor’s eyes dropped to the floor, clearly embarrassed at being caught singing. 

“it was beautiful, by the way” bruce smiled, hooking a finger under thor’s chin, bringing his eyes up to meet his. 

thor’s lips quirked up and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on bruce’s lips. 

“it’s an old asgardian lullaby” thor said, pulling back slightly. 

“my mother used to sing it to me and... and loki” thor’s voice went quite at the end. 

bruce reaches forward to hold thor’s hand, it had been over three years since thanos but bruce still caught thor crying alone when he thought he wouldn’t be interrupted. 

“you’re okay, honey.” bruce said gently, rubbing his thumb along thor’s fingers. 

thor sniffed and nodded “of course”. 

“tell me about the lullaby. what’s it about?” 

thor began to translate the lullaby to bruce, telling him of the story of a  mighty prince who fought the skies after a great storm had destroyed his kingdom. as he was explaining he began to undress bruce down to his underwear. he often did this when he knew bruce was tired. 

“can you sing it for me again?” bruce asked hopefully, his eyelids getting heavier by the second. 

“of course my darling. you should lay down though, it’s getting late” thor nudged bruce’s shoulders down onto the bed, urging him to lie down. 

bruce instantly burrowed into the bed, but reached his arms out to pull thor down with him. thor chuckled as bruce clamped his legs around thor preventing him from leaving. bruce lay his head on thor’s chest, and thor began to run his fingers through the curls atop his head. 

he picked up the lullaby again, quieter this time, and bruce let out a long, content sigh. 

it didn’t take long for bruce to be lulled to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is bad i rushed to finish it in time. 
> 
> i take requests on tumblr: thulkwarrior
> 
> also follow my twitter: @hulksbxnner


End file.
